


Keep You Warm

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Anne and Phillip keep each other warm on a surprising cold spring night.





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt "huddling for warmth" on tumblr.

“It’s freezing,” Anne said as she stepped into Phillip’s tent, one night late March. The day had started out as any other nice spring day, but it had ended in a snowstorm that no one had expected. She was dressed warmly, and had also wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

He looked up from where he was going over the circus’ books at his desk with a smile. “It is very strange weather,” he said as he set the papers he had been looking at aside and turned to face her fully. 

His smile turned soft as he looked at her, all wrapped up in her blanket, snowflakes dotting her dark hair. “Did you just finish practice?”

She nodded and walked over to him, settling herself into his lap. “W.D. and I went over the new trick. I think it’s going to be a real crowd pleaser,” she said as she snuggled into him. 

He moved his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. “You always are,” he said, thinking of how magical she looked flying high above everyone. 

Anne huffed out a laugh. “Flatterer.” 

“I speak only the truth,” Phillip said, the smile tugging at the corner of his lips belying his affronted tone. 

Anne laughed, but didn’t say anything, snuggling further into her blanket and laying her head on his shoulder. They sat together in a comfortable silence, and Phillip was once again grateful for how his life had turned out. He’d thought he wanted the high society life he had been groomed for, but all he really wanted was currently in this tent. 

“You’re warm,” she murmured against his neck, breaking the silence. 

“Well, you should probably kiss me. For warmth,” Phillip said with a grin. 

Anne shook her head, but she couldn’t help but grin back at him as she leaned up to kiss him. “Ridiculous man,” she murmured just before her lips touched his.


End file.
